Me and the 3rd Dragon
by DragonSorceror
Summary: The 3rd egg has hatched but not to a human...? Find out more in this amazing story!


_The 3**rd** egg has hatched, but not to a human…? Find out more in this amazing story!_

_Disclaimer-I don't own Eragon_

_Claimer- I do own Aricky (It feels sooo good to say that)_

**Aricky & the 3rd Dragon**

Eragon "Wait a minute, what are you again?

Aricky "For the last time! I'm an elemental which, means I have elemental powers, get it!"

Saphira "_I do. _Aricky "It's so cool I have a dragon now isn't it.? When I heard the first egg (Saphira's) had been stolen, I was sure I could do it too! (Especially since I'm not a human) So I acted loyal to Galbatorix (who I served previously for 4 years anyway) & when the moment came I swiped," said Aricky a smug look on his face. Aricky "Galbatorix should know by now not to trust people, especially when ones a certain elemental that hates his guts more than okra. Yuck!"

Eragon gave a chuckle.

Eragon "So, the last egg has hatched, what did you name him again? Evenrole?"

Aricky gave him a look

Aricky "Emerald! Because he's green! Duh! Why would I give him a dumb name like Evenvol, or whatever you said!

Eragon gave Aricky a look of wonder

Eragon _How can he just talk to someone like me without fear I wonder? Most people can't even look me in the eye without shivering in there boots, & here a green haired boy just makes a joke of me. _Eragon chuckled again.

Aricky "It took me a while to find you two. Ever since I could ride Emerald (not Egenrole) I set out to join you.Eragon looked towards Saphira."

Eragon _More like he came to us when he found out Galbatorix was after him. _

Saphira _ Do you think we should allow him to join us, he could be lying, It's not that easy to steal an egg from Galbatorix, especially since the first one,… mine, was taken. But anything you choose is fine by me. _

Eragon _No_

Saphira _What! He's a Dragonrider! You can't mean that. _Eragon laughed.

Eragon _Just kidding, of course he can join. Maybe it'll convince Murtagh._

Aricky stared at them.

Aricky "Are ya'll having a private (He said private using air quotes) conversation. If it's about me then I'll do something I only did once for Galbatorix." He then said in the Ancient Language how he was on Eragon's side & how he was fully against Galbatorix.

Eragon "You know the Ancient Language, hold up! What did you say to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language?" Aricky smiled.

Aricky "Only that I would protect the egg with my life & that I served him fully & will do everything I can to make sure no one get's the egg."

Eragon "So u Are on Galbatorixes side."

Eragon said as he put his hand on his sword.

Aricky "Did I say that? I said I would protect the egg (even from him) & I did serve him fully at protecting the egg. I'm good at making people think different without lying (some say I'm better than the elves at it). Galbatorix should have made me swear a million oaths like he did Murtagh. Dummy!"

Saphira _How do we know you won't turn evil, or Galbatorix won't do to you what he did Murtagh._

Eragon "Don't try to switch this around."

Aricky "I won't but I'm just saying, I'm risking a lot too. It's not unpopular what happened with Murtagh."

Eragon-_I wished he'd stop bringing that up. He talks about Murtagh like what happened wasn't anything._

Saphira _You don't like him?_

Eragon _For some reason…I do, you know, he kinds of reminds me of Angela. _Saphira gave a dragon laugh that ignited a sarcastic remark from Aricky (Eragon, your dragon laughs _oh_ so pretty. Saphira blew hot smoke in his face.

Aricky "Aah!"

Eragon- _Why did you do that_? He tried to sound like he thought Aricky didn't deserve it.

Aricky "Nice! But I can blow smoke to Toots!" He took in air & blew out smoke in Saphira's face. Though it wasn't as big and didn't leave smut like Saphira's, just smoke.

Aricky "Shame that's all I can do.

But when I level up enough, I'll be able to do a real fire attack."

Eragon & Saphira stood amazed, this green haired, red eye browed kid just made smoke, even more amazing; he blew it in Saphira's face.

Eragon "Alright you can join! But first…"

Said Eragon stepping forward,

"Let's see how powerful you are!"

Pretty long, huh, sorry, I got carried away. Stay tuned for chapter 2, and review, flamers **are **accepted. Call me crazy, but I kind've like them. I'm not good at writing novels or humor, romance is my department, anyway review ideas, I welcome request. Reviews likes, dislikes, and e-mail me at and also, check out my other stories.

Aricky- Heh heh, I'm gonna win

Eragon-Are you sure about that

Aricky- Yep, the editor just told me!

Eragon- Whaa

Aricky- That's right, in chapter 2, The Elements of Battle, You're gong down!

_p.s. if you think Eragon is out of character, he isn't, this is how he's seen without viewing his thoughts. sticks out tongue _


End file.
